custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tazzuk
Tazzuk is the "Makuta" of the Central Northern Continent. He is Toa Brutal's archnemesis. Biography Like all Makuta, Tazzuk was "created" from a greenish-black substance on an island in one of the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. As expected, Tazzuk became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the Matoran Universe. Tazzuk created numerous different breeds of Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Soon, Miserix began sending Tazzuk on missions for the Brotherhood. In one particular mission, Fearack told Tazzuk that he was to go to a southern island to capture a powerful Kanohi known as the Gyzed, the Mask of Death. When he arrived, he encounter two Toa known as Fligk and Culux. He used his sleeping powers on Fligk and used his Shadow Chainsaw on Culux in which he killed him in a most disturbing way. As soon as Tazzuk touched the Gyzed, he started having urges to kill more than just Culux. In fact: this was the point when his main habbit was to kill. After the League of Six Kingdom's defeat, he and a Makuta known as Vakura went to the island that Barraki Mantax controlled. They went there, and Tazzuk secretly found a tablet indicating the existence of a very powerful object (more powerful than the Gyzed) was the Power Crown. Rather than inform his other brothers of this powerful artifact, Tazzuk kept it to himself. He was assigned the center of the Northern Continent by Makuta Miserix after the Matoran Civil War. Tazzuk kept his knowledge of the Power Crown secret for a long time, but some of the Makuta on the Northern Continent eventually found out about his discovery. Tazzuk warned them not to intervene with his studying, other wise he would soon test his "habits" on his own brothers. The Makuta of the Northern Continent reluctantly agreed not to disturb him of his further studies. When then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned agaianst Mata Nui. Tazzuk sided with Teridax rather than Miserix, as he considered Teridax the only being he would ever be loyal to and could ever trust. During the Raid of Artakha, Tazzuk secretly went with Kojol (who didn't know that the Makuta was on his ship) on a mission to Artakha to a powerful artifact known as the Power Crown. Tahrak's accompanied him to the island, for since he was a Makuta of the Northern Continent, Tazzuk "let him go." During his mission, Tazzuk accidentally fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Not much of his body changed, except for the fact that his mask was fused to his face, as well as his voice sound more deeper and darker. However, he succeeded in stealing the Power Crown without Artakha finding out that there was another Makuta on the island other than Kojol. When Tazzuk returned to his assigned region, another Makuta of the continent met him and asked why his mask was fused to his face (it is currently unknown who this Makuta was). Tazzuk easily lied to the Makuta that he fell into a little puddle with mutagen in it. When the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood, Tazzuk immediately planned to kill all the Toa Angences of the Northern Continent. He lured them into a trap by declaring to all the Matoran of his region that they belonged to him and would become his slaves, and those who would not follow his lead would instantly die. He knew that this would anger the Toa, leading to an attack. The battle then ensued between Tazzuk and the Toa Agences. However, Tazzuk's fighting style was unlike any the Toa had seen before; it was cunning, so cunning that only those who were killed by him would understand. He actually succeed in killing all the Toa Angences except for two: "Brutal" and Eeaon. Tazzuk swore to them that he would kill both of them one day, and "Brutal" swore vice versa. Tazzuk later trained someone by the name of Visticon and used some sort of virus to make him half Makuta, and half Dark Hunter-like. During this time, he and Makuta Wrekan created a new Rahkshi creature, that he'd name "Kuzzat ". He ordered him to hunt down a Dark Hunter known as "Fireblaze" and kill him for stealing a valuable tablet. After killing the Dark Hunter, Tazzuk announced Kuzzat's newfound powers to be "Virus." Tazzuk would send Kuzzat on multiple secret mission. He would one day help Makuta Intor create a small group of powerful Rahkshi known as the "Elite Rahkshi." He was at one point on an island creating a turret known as the "Annihilator" that was powerful enough to sink an entire island to the bottom of the Silver Sea. However, he encounter a Toa known as Hydros, who attempted to stop him and succeeded. There were other Toa who helped Hydros (such as Eeaon and Shaza ) with this success and Makuta who escorted Tazzuk to the island and help construct the turret, such as Vakura, Fearack and Wrekan. However, an army of blue and silver Order of Mata Nui Troopers (lead by Deccon) arrived and marched towards the Brotherhood's ultimate weapon. But Tazzuk was prepared, and summoned Wrekan's Brotherhood Soldiers to counter-attack and battle the army in a gruesome struggle. Tazzuk got the upper-hand on Deccon after cutting off his mechanical arm, but soon realized that the Toa have infiltrated the "Annihilator", and flew back (with a small portion of the army following him) to stop them. He confronted a Toa named Krataka and defeated him with the help from Fearack. However, Warsoa ambushed both Makuta and rescued the Toa, but Tazzuk would not give up that easily; after taking out Warsoa, he flew up with Krataka to an outside main-deck right on the main cannon. He briefly fought Krataka, until Warsoa dived in and fought him in a long and gruesome brawl. Tazzuk almost killed Warsoa, had it not been for the interference of Selta, a Toa of Sonic, who helped the Toa stop Tazzuk's ultimate weapon from functioning. However, Tazzuk grabbed the Toa by the throat, threw him off the deck, and shot him several times, in which both the shot and the fall from the cannon killed the Toa. After being devasted, both Warsoa and Krataka acted quickly after Tazzuk's merciless murder; Warsoa plumbled Tazzuk continuously, while Krataka jumped and rode on a Slavion Dragon (in which Selta was riding when he got up there) and flew it up towards the front of the cannon, where Tazzuk and Warsoa would fly up and collide with each other. After Tazzuk threw Warsoa off of him, he attempted to kill him again with his Death Gun, only for Krataka to ram the Slavion Dragon into Tazzuk, with both him and the Dragon falling into the "Annihilator" main cannon, which resulted in the structure exploding, destroying the "Annihilator". However, Tazzuk managed to survive its destruction, and considered the defeat to be "nothing." Tazzuk was in Destral, being put in charge of the island while Icarax is away. He later left to Karda Nui to warn his fellow Makuta there that there is a war happening on Destral. While in Karda Nui, he confronted "Brutal" and his new allies numerous times. After battling them with the Berserk Beast, Tazzuk retreated after the Beast were killed. This is thus far the last time "Brutal" or any of his allies have seen of Tazzuk (excluding Cyrax), but are well aware that Tazzuk's somewhere in Karda Nui. After the Berserk Beast defeat, Tazzuk send his Power Crown to an unknown destination, while he replaced it with a Saw-Hat he brought to Karda Nui. Tazzuk has thus far allowed his Makuta to dealt with "Brutal"'s allies, but have mostly failed. After the Death of Fearack and Intor knocking out "Brutal" and most of his allies, Tazzuk has merely waited until Makuta Cektor reported to him that his "Secret Weapon" has almost been complete. He is now currently in his Secret Lair, wearing a fake Power Crown and waiting for his enemies to arrive. Alternate Stories During his early years with the Brotherhood, he made the acquaintance of Makuta Kryzacs. Some time after meeting Toa Kylord, Tazzuk was visuted by Kryzacs, who attempted to get him to join his group, the Legion of Death. Tazzuk turned him down, but used Kryzacs's hatred for Teridax to his advantage, getting Kryzacs to kidnap Toa Kylord for him, to subject him to "a fate worse than death." Kryzacs would again visit Tazzuk to report that his mission had failed; Kylord has been rescued by Ceirallen, Decrax's Venox, and Jayden after they recivered the Raxes Universe's Mask of Time. To compensate, Kryzacs had assigned a Legionier named Vice to follow Kylord to gain intel, which he would pass on to Tazzuk in exchange for his allegiance. Tazzuk would agree, and Kryzacs would pass on any intel he found, though it was mostly useless. Kryzacs would again visit Tazzuk several years later, this time to borrow him so ge can assist in the kidnappings of Toa Kylird, Maddnetta, Raymond, Fierek, Nikra, and many others so he could gather an energy exclusive to Toa to jumpstart his Xenon Alamance warship. Despite the fact that every toa was saved by Society of Great Protecror Agents, Tazzuk again agreed to give his loyalty to Kryzacs, though he secretly planned on betraying him. Alternate Universes The Decrax Universe Tazzuk was Emperor Gerot's Highest Ranking General in Decrax, bearing a power crown containing energies infused by Emperor Gerot himself. He assisted in perfecting the Raxy-212 drones. When Blazering was revived 30 years after Gerot's 1st Annual Glory Trials, Tazzuk was confronted by Decrax's Utran and Blazering while Teku and Crimson set up bombs inside of the Generator, the source of Emperor Gerot's power. Tazzuk was defeated, and part of the Generator was destroyed, but Tazzuk was teleported to a Legion of Death base by Makuta Kryzacs before he was encased in rubble. In exchange for saving him, Decrax's Tazzuk agreed to join the Legion of Death. Decrax's Tazzuk would learn of his other self while serving the Legion of Death, and would become extremely jealous of him, for Mata Nui's Unuverse's version of himself harbired far less power, but was far more sucessful. Slowly, this obsession would consume Decrax's Tazzuk. Abilities & Traits As a "Makuta", Tazzuk can create, control, and absorb Shadow. He also possesses the 40+ Kraata powers. Other abilities are unknown, but the Power Crown is capable of great power. Tazzuk hated Mata Nui because he served the light side, while Tazzuk and all Makuta, are beings of Shadow. He hated all who sided with him (an example would be Miserix). However, one day when then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil, Tazzuk sided with them. He considered Teridax the only being he would ever be "loyal" to and could ever "trust". Because of this, Tazzuk is a high-ranking Makuta, and took command of the Brotherhood's military force in the Matoran Universe when Icarax left for Karda Nui. After Tazzuk departed from Karda Nui, he telepathically informed Wrekan and other Makuta that they were to lead the Brotherhood's army against the Order of Mata Nui. Tazzuk is so terrifying, virtually every other Makuta and creature in the Matoran Universe fear him, whether they admit it or not. In fact, Tazzuk has been known to fear absolutely nothing, as he claims that fear is his "ally". Mask & Tools Tazzuk wears the Kanohi Shadax, Mask of Pain. He wields double-wrist shadow saws, Elemental Absorber, razor-sharp wings, and the power crown. Trivia * Tazzuk is the main antagonist in The Brutal Mission and in War of Brutality. His "Master Plan" will also be revealed in War of Brutality. * Tazzuk is KylerNuva135's favorite villain to write about, as well as one of Pokermask's favorite characters to write about. * Tazzuk was considered the "very first Makuta" to be created in the Matoran Universe, but was NOT created by Mata Nui or a Great Being. * Tazzuk is pure evil, making most villains look like cowards compared to his disturbing personality and unnatural powers. * Tazzuk's characteristics were inspired by many famous villains. * Tazzuk is one of the only known beings to truly know Toa Kylord's element, but has not yet revealed it, as he believes keeping it a secret could be used as an advantage when encountering Kylord. * Tazzuk knew of Teridax's plan, and Teridax knew that he knew. But Tazzuk proved to be so "loyal" to him, he didn't mind if he knew. * Tazzuk was created in late 2004 un-named, but then was rebuilt again in 2008. He was originally KylerNuva135's "Self-MOC." But was later replaced by Toa Kylord. * Tazzuk had an origin form, long before he became a Makuta in the Matoran Universe. It was originally intended to be revealed in The Origin of Faiths ''or Quest of Destinies''. This "origin" form has been revealed in early 2014. * Tazzuk is one of the few beings able to wear the Kanohi Tyranidos without being permanently damaged and the Kanohi Ranok without losing control of it. Appearances *''Great Fear'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''War of Brutality'' *''Quest of Destinies'' *''Fear Mission'' *''The Birth of Death'' *''Tales of a Traitor'' *''Universe at War'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 1'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 2'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 3'' *''The Sitrius Duty'' (Coming soon) *THE TIME WAR *Forgotten Secrets *Forgotten Shadows Category:Makuta Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Organization of Darkness